Qué calor
by Bella-Swan01
Summary: Bella passe à la villa Cullen pour qu'Alice lui donne une leçon de math avant leurs partiel du mardi, et si la jolie vampire lui proposait un petit jeu pour passer le temps ?


Comme prévu quelques heures plus tôt ce matin là, Bella tourna dans l'allée qui menait à la villa des cullens et se gara devant la demeure. Elle fut accueillie par Alice qui l'avait vu arriver.

- Salut Bella, fit la petite brune en ouvrant sa portière. Alors, prête pour cette leçon de math ?

- Prête oui, fit la concernée en descendant de son pick-up vêtue d'un mini short et d'un débardeur. J'espère que chez vous, il fait moins chaud parce que j'ai vraiment du mal avec cette chaleur.

- D'ailleurs, merci de t'être garée dans l'ombre, fit Alice. Je commence à en avoir marre de ce soleil en permanence, nous ne pouvons pas sortir comme nous le voulons.

- Les autres sont à l'intérieur ?

- Non, ils sont partis tôt ce matin dans le clan Denali pour profiter du week-end à la montagne. Eux aussi en ont assez du soleil depuis 2 semaines.

- Tu n'es pas allée avec eux seulement pour me donner une leçon de math ? Fit Bella en verrouillant sa voiture pour suivre son amie.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, répondit Alice. Et puis, nous avons un partiel important mardi, je n'allais pas te laisser tomber à cause du soleil.

- Tu n'es pas obligée de m'aider tu sais ?

- Ne dis pas de sottises, fit Alice alors qu'elles se dirigeaient toutes les deux vers le salon. J'ai déjà suivi ces cours, je ne vais pas te laisser rater cette matière.

- C'est gentil, répondit Bella en s'asseyant au salon. Je déteste vraiment l'algèbre !

- J'ai cru remarquer, fit Alice en riant. Bon, plus vite on s'y mettra, plus vite on pourra aller se rafraichir dans la piscine.

- Bonne idée ! fit Bella en sortant son cahier de cours.  
.

Deux heures plus tard, Bella reposait son stylo sur la table basse et refermais son cahier.

- Pfiouu ! Je déteste vraiment l'algèbre !

- On a bien avancé pourtant, lui dit Alice.

- Travailler avec cette chaleur, c'est vraiment désagréable...

- Je comprends. Nous les vampires, nous ne souffrons pas de la chaleur.

- Et je suppose que si je te demande de me mordre la tout de suite, tu ne le feras pas ? fit Bella en souriant.

- Bien sûre, je vais te transformer en monstre uniquement pour que tu ne souffres pas de la chaleur ! s'amusa la petite brune. J'ai une meilleure idée ! Ça te dit une boisson fraîche ?

- Si vous avez autre chose que du sang frais, je veux bien. répondit Bella alors que la jolie vampire se levait.

- Dis donc, on est d'humeur taquine aujourd'hui, constata-t-elle la petite brune.

- Je suis de bonne humeur, c'est vrai, répondit la belle humaine en suivant son amie à la cuisine.

Une fois dans la cuisine, Alice ouvrit la porte du réfrigérateur et saisit une canette de soda.

- Du soda, carrément ? fit Bella alors qu'Alice la déposait sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

- Esmée est allée faire quelques achats en sachant que tu viendrais, elle pensait que tu aurais peut-être envie de passer le week-end à la maison.

- C'est gentil mais, je n'ai pas prévenu Charlie et je n'ai rien de prévu pour me changer.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, fit la petite brune. On a encore du temps pour prévoir quoi que ce soit.

Alors qu'elle s'apprétait à fermer le réfrigérateur Alice eut une meilleure idée.

- Dis-moi Bella, ça te dirait de faire un jeu ?

- Un jeu ? S'étonna la belle humaine.

- Le jeu des saveurs, tu connais ?

- Vaguement, oui. Tu m'expliques les règles ?

- C'est facile tu vas voir, fit Alice en sortant un pot de glace. J'ai demandé à Esmé d'acheter plusieurs parfums de glace pour toi ce week-end. Le but du jeu, c'est que retrouve quel gout je te ferais goûter.

- Pourquoi pas, répondit Bella. Et qu'est-ce que je gagne à la fin ?

- Mhhh, j'y réfléchis encore.

- Réfléchis alors, fit Bella avec un sourire.

- En attendant, assied-toi, je vais te bander les yeux.

- Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

- Si bien sûr mais les yeux bandés, c'est tellement plus….excitant, fit Alice en souriant.

- Comme tu veux.

Alors que Bella s'installait sur un des tabourets de la cuisine, la petite brune s'approcha d'elle et sortit un foulard de sa poche pour lui cacher la vue.

- Tu ne vois rien ?

- Rien de rien, répondit la belle humaine en souriant.

- Bien, je te fais confiance. Allons-y alors.

Attrapant un pot de glace au congélateur ainsi qu'une longue cuillère, Alice s'approcha de son amie et planta la cuillère dans le pot.

- Ouvre la bouche, souffla-t-elle.

- A vos ordres madame.

Troublée par la proximité entre elles, Alice retint difficilement un ronronnement alors que la brune avalait sa glace.

- C'était quoi ça ?

- Rien, fit Alice. Alors ?

- Hummm, je dirais fraise.

- Bien joué, tu marques un point.

- On va jusque combien ?

- Si tu marques trois points, tu as gagnés.

- Tu as trouvé ce que je gagne alors ?

- C'est possible, oui. Fit Alice en souriant. Bon, au suivant.

Changeant de pot, Alice réitéra son geste et approcha la cuillère de la bouche de la jolie brune qui dévora la glace en terminant par se lêcher les lèvres.

- Cookies ! Ma préférée, fit Bella en souriant.

- J'aime beaucoup aussi, répondit Alice.

- Encore une et j'ai gagnée ! s'amusa Bella sans prêter attention à la remarque de la petite brune.

- Très bien, plus compliquée alors.

- C'est parti ! fit Bella très enthousiaste.

Pour la dernière fois, Alice pris un autre pot de glace au congélateur et s'approcha de son amie pour lui goûtée la glace.

- Alors ?

- Mhhhh...Tu as raisons, c'est plus dur.

- Tu renonces ? fit Alice en souriant.

- Surement pas ! Je dirais Mojito mais, sans être sûre.

Alice soupira bruyamment forcée d'admettre que Bella avait gagnée.

- J'ai gagnée !

- On dirait oui.

- Alors, ma surprise c'est quoi ? fit Bella en tentant de retirer son foulard avant qu'Alice ne l'en empêche. Qu'est-ce tu fais ?

- Je t'offre l'opportunité d'améliorer ton score. Si tu trouves cette saveur, je t'offre le droit de conduire ma voiture tout le week-end.

- On va dire que tu aurais pu trouver mieux comme récompense.

- Te rends tu comptes que je te prêterais ma voiture ?! Mon bébé ? Personne d'autre que moi ne la conduit !

- D'accord, s'amusa Bella. Alors, allons-y, je suis prête.

Alice esquissa un sourire et s'approcha de son amie. Hésitant un moment, elle franchit la limite entre elles et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Alors ? Tu as trouvé ?

- Non je…s'il te plait, souffla Bella. Je veux encore gouter…fit-elle troublée.

Souriant de plus belle, Alice se rapprocha d'elle et l'embrassa à nouveau allant cette fois jusqu'à faire glisser sa langue sur ces lèvres alors que Bella passait une main dans sa nuque pour approfondir l'échange.

- Délicieux, fit Bella.

- Je pourrais te montrer d'autre chose toute aussi délicieuse, fit Alice d'une voix rauque.

Dénouant son foulard, Bella ouvrit les yeux et cligna plusieur fois des paupières pour s'habituer à la lumière avant de croiser le regard noir de son amie.

-Lilli ? fit Bella.

- Hum hum ?

- Ton regard est noir…je…

- N'ai pas peur, souffla Alice en posant une main sur sa cuisse. Le noir de nos yeux peut refléter toute sorte d'envie.

- Toute sorte ? répéta la brune.

- En ce moment, je suis sûre que tu sais ce qu'elle reflète.

Capturant le regard d'Alice et poussée par son envie, elle lui répondit d'un air de défis.

-Montre-moi, souffla-t-elle.

Cherchant le moindre signe de doute dans le regard de la belle humaine, Alice se détacha d'elle et lui tendit la main que celle-ci accepta sans hésiter. Guidant la jeune femme à l'étage, Alice s'arrêta devant la porte de sa chambre.

- Rien ne nous force à…

- Je sais, fit Bella. Mais j'en ai très envie, répondit-elle en passant devant la petite brune pour entrer dans sa chambre.

Entrant à sa suite, Alice ferma la porte et vint se glisser dans le dos de Bella pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

- Tu es vraiment magnifique dans ce mini-short, susura-t-elle. Un vrai appel à la luxure.

- Ha oui ? répondit Bella en frissonnant à ces paroles. Peut-être que j'avais envie de te plaire aujourd'hui.

- Tu m'as toujours plue, lui répondit la petite brune en venant mordiller le lobe de son oreille.

- Alice, souffla Bella d'une voix sensuelle alors que la concernée glissait une main sous son haut.

- Mhh Mhh ? répondit la concernée qui faisait glisser sa main droite sur son ventre.

- J'ai très envie de toi…

- Ha oui ? fit Alice. Je crois que je m'en suis aperçue, souffla-t-elle. Les battements de ton cœur sont déraisonnables depuis que je te touche.

- Parce que tes mains sur moi me rendent dingue ! J'ai envie de toi depuis si longtemps.

Esquissant un sourire, la petite brune fit pivoter la belle humaine vers elle pour venir l'embrasser avec fougue avant de faire remonter son haut qu'elle finit par lui enlever ce qui fit rougir la concernée.

-Tu n'as pas à rougir, lui assura la jolie vampire. Tu es divine, je te le promets.

- Merci, répondit Bella. Mais je ne fais vraiment pas le poids face à toi.

- On se moque de ça.

Amusée par la situation, Alice finit par pousser Bella sur son lit avant de retirer son propre haut en la regardant dans les yeux. Rapidement, elle rejoignit son amie sur son lit pour venir l'embrasser et caresser son corps avant de se redresser assez pour la regarder dans les yeux.

-Tu es sûre de toi ?

Portant sa main à sa joue qu'elle caressa tendrement, Bella lui répondit sûre d'elle.

-Je suis sûre, oui. Fait moi l'amour Alice.

Souriant de plus belle et ne se faisant pas prier, la petite brune revint capturer ces lèvres tandis que Bella frisonnait sous elle. Rapidement, les baisers se firent plus ardents, tandis que les mains d'Alice parcourait le corps de la jolie brune, les mains de Bella s'aventurais vers l'attache de son soutiens à gorges qu'elle hésita à défaire.

- Vas-y, susura la petite brune. Détache-le.

Inspirant profondément, Bella finit par détacher son soutien à gorge noir qu'Alice finit par retirer elle-même.

- Tu aimes ce que tu vois ?

- Oui beaucoup…

D'un geste hésitant, Bella approcha sa main droite de la poitrine d'Alice qu'elle toucha doucement.

- Je suis désolée… balbutia-t-elle. Je n'ai jamais…je suis... désolée.

- Tu t'en sors très bien, lui répondit la petite brune en posant sa main sur la sienne. N'aie pas peur.

Guidant les gestes de Bella, elle ne mit pas longtemps avant de la laisser prendre les commandes et ne pus retenir plus longuement un gémissement. Encouragée par ce son, Bella attira la jolie vampire dans un baiser et et gémit à son tour en sentant sa poitrine contre la sienne. Glissant sa jambe entre celle de la jolie humaine, Alice détacha doucement son pantalon avant de lui retirer et en profita pour quitter le lit juste assez longtemps pour retirer son propre pantalon.

- Merde… gémit Bella en voyant Alice si peu vétûe devant elle.

Venant recoller son corps au sien, la petite brune délaissa ces lèvres pour l'embrasser dans le cou avant de descendre lentement vers son soutien à gorge dont elle la débarassa rapidement. Doucement elle embrassa la poitrine de Bella qui se cambra contre elle en gémissant et qui se cramponna à son dos lorsqu'elle prit doucement son mamelon dans sa bouche.

-Aliiccee ! gémit de plus en plus Bella.

- Je suis la, susurra Alice. Laisse-toi allée ma Bella.

Alors qu'elle continuait ses assauts sur la poitrine de Bella, Alice glissa doucement sa main sous ces fesses pour agriper son boxer qu'elle fit lentement rouler de ses jambes avant de retirer également le sien. Délaissant sa poitrine, elle revint embrasser la jolie brune sous elle et aventura sa main entre ces cuisses avant de s'approcher lentement de son clitoris. Se pressant contre la petite brune pour se sentir en sécurité, Bella lui souffla.

- Regarde-moi s'il te plait. Je veux que tu me regardes dans les yeux en me faisant l'amour.

Plongeant son regard dans le sien, Alice hésita quelques secondes avant de carresser doucement son clitoris faisant gémir Bella. Après quelques caresses, les doigts fin de la petite brune glisserent vers son entrée et elle fit glisser un doigt en elle alors que Bella se cramponnais à son dos.

- Ca va ? lui demanda-t-elle sans bouger.

- Ça va, ne t'inquiète pas. Continue, s'il te plait.

Doucement et pour lui laisser le temps à s'habituer à sa presence, Alice faisait de lent mouvement de vas et viens dans l'intimité de Bella.

-Oh Mon dieu ! Gémit Bella. J'en veux plus, je t'en prie.

Ecartant un peu plus les jambes de Bella, il ne fallut pas longtemps à Alice avant de glisser un deuxième doigt en elle. Alors que l'envie brulait le creux des reins de la petite brune, elle vint embrasser son ancienne meilleure amie avec tendresse.

-Laisse toi allée ma puce, laisse toi aller, susura-t-elle.

Bella gemissait de plus en plus suite aux assauts de la jolie vampire qui ne se retenait pas non plus pour gémir.

- Bella ? L'appelle-t-elle alors qu'elle ralentisant ses vas et vient.

- Hum Hum ? répondit-elle proche de l'orgasme.

- Tu me fais confiance ?

- Oui, souffla-t-elle. Oui j'ai confiance en toi.

- Alors laisse-moi faire.

Stoppant ses mouvements et se retirant entièrement de Bella en la faisant gémir de frustration. Alice écarta un peu plus les cuisses de la brune et l'embrassa sur le ventre avant de s'aventurer vers son intimité.

-Lilli ? Qu'est ce que tu… ? Oh bordel ! Gémit Bella en sentant la langue de la petite brune caresser son intimité.

La langue taquine d'Alice ne mit pas longtemps à la faire trembler.

-Ohhh Lilli, je suis si proche… mon ange. Continue !

Le plaisir grandissait au creux des reins de Bella qui ne mit pas longtemps à être fauchée par l'orgasme. Recueillant tout le plaisir de la belle humaine, Alice remonta rapidement pour l'embrassée avec tendresse.

- Merci, souffla-t-elle contre ces lèvres.

- Merci pour quoi ?

- Pour ce que tu viens de m'offrir.

- J'en avais tellement envie Lilli.

Venant se coller à Bella, celle-ci se nicha dans les bras de la petite brune.

- Alors c'était ça mon cadeau ? s'amusa-t-elle.

- Faire de toi une femme ? fit Alice en souriant. Non, ça ce n'était pas prévu au programme…

- Parce que…tu regrettes ? fit Bella hésitante.

- Non ! Pas du tout ! Comment pourrais-je regretter de t'avoir fait l'amour ? Tu es si belle, si magnifique.

Esquissant un sourire, la jolie humaine se redressa pour venir l'embrasser.

- Donc toi et moi…on est ?

- Ensemble ?

- Je ne sais pas… on a franchi un cap toutes les deux...

- Pour moi, on est ensemble depuis le moment ou j'ai osée t'embrassée, avoua Alice. Mais être avec un vampire...

- Je me moque que tu sois un vampire, l'interrompit la jeune femme. Je veux être avec toi. J'ai craqué sur toi depuis le début…

- ça tombe bien, moi aussi, répondit Alice en attirant la belle humaine dans ses bras.

- Et puis, faire l'amour avec un vampire par une chaleur pareille, ça à ses avantages ! pouffa Bella.

- Haann ! s'exclama Alice en se redressant. Tu es une profiteuse Isabella Swan !

Attirant la jeune femme sous elle, la petite brune l'immobilisa rapidement en plaçant ces bras au dessus d'elles.

- Alors ? fit-elle. Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ?

- Absolument rien, répondit Bella avec un sourire amusé. J'attends que tu me punisses !

- Isabella Swan, un jour tu me rendras dingues, j'espère que tu le sais ?

- Peut-etre que c'est ce que je cherche non ? Te rendre dingue pour que tu me refasses l'amour de cette façon.

- Oh mais c'est que mademoiselle Swan en redemande, fit Alice en souriant.

- De ton corps nu et parfait épousant le mien ? Bien sûre que j'en redemande ! Mais d'abord…fit Bella en donnant un coup de bassin qui surprit Alice et lui fit lâcher prise alors que la belle humaine en profitait pour inverser leur position et la dominer.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? s'étonna la petite brune.

- Moi aussi j'ai envie de faire l'amour, susurra la belle humaine avant de l'embrasser.

- Tu ne voulais pas aller te baigner ? fit Alice après ce baiser.

- Me baigner ? Hummm, je crois que je préfère largement faire l'amour à la femme qui a volé mon cœur, répondit Bella en venant l'embrasser tendrement.

* * *

****** THE END ******

**J'espère que ça vous à plus ^^ Et qu'il n'y a plus trop de faute.**

**Ma béta est en gréve XD**

**Lâchez**** vos review !**

**Merci à Karen Cullen pour son avis :)**


End file.
